A Dangerous Territory
by izzyxox1
Summary: AU in which Louis, 25 is the charming, extrovert and handsome manager at Belushi's, the best nightclub in town. He is popular, loved by everyone, and a notorious player. Working in a nightclub comes with baggage, meaning he is constantly partaking in copious amounts of drinking, drug taking, casual sex and various scandalous affairs. Harry is 21, a shy boy who goes to the Universit
1. Chapter 1

AU in which Louis, 25 is the charming, extrovert and handsome manager at Belushi's, the best nightclub in town. He is popular, loved by everyone, and a notorious player. Working in a nightclub comes with baggage, meaning he is constantly partaking in copious amounts of drinking, drug taking, casual sex and various scandalous affairs. Harry is 21, a shy boy who goes to the University of Manchester but has come back to his hometown London to look for a summer job. When he goes for an interview at Belushi's, Harry hasn't the slightest idea how different his life is going to be after that summer. Louis is intrigued by Harry and is determined to have some fun playing games with him over the summer. Neither of them can prepare themselves for what is to come this summer. The summer that will change them forever.

Chapter One

Louis

Before Louis had a chance to open his eyes, he could feel the pounding headache that was manifesting itself in his brain and his body felt more fragile than ever. Not fully conscious, he tried to piece together the events of last night before he had to face the inevitable - opening his eyes and seeing his surroundings. Louis slowly let his eyelids drag open, his eyes in a blurry haze. Lying on either side of him were two of his employees, Katrina and Chelsea, each of them naked and had make up smudged down their face. Fuucccckk, Louis thought. He usually tried his best not to engage in sexual activities with any of his employees, let alone partake in a kinky threesome with two of the barmaids who he would have to see everyday.

Louis slowly crawled to the end of the bed, wrapping the sheet around his naked body and walked over to his en-suite bathroom. On his way to his bathroom he saw strewn across the floor numerous amounts of empty vodka bottles, various ashtrays, a bong and some untouched racked up lines of cocaine on the coffee table. The happenings of the night before were slowly coming back to him as he remembered the intimate gathering he had held at his flat.

Louis slowly stepped into the shower, desperately trying to wake himself up and escape the emerging hangover that he felt. He had a university student coming for an interview at ten o'clock this morning down at the club and, being the conscientious person he was, Louis always liked the be on en forme when dealing with work stuff. He had spoken to the boy briefly over the phone, his name began with a H or something. Louis couldn't really remember much from the phone call, except how the young boy spoke rather slowly, in a raspy tone, and dragged out his words a little in a deep northern accent.

After his shower, he chucked on some light denim skinny jeans and plain grey and black baseball top with a Vans logo in the corner. Louis stepped into some Toms before giving Katrina and Chelsea a little nudge to wake them.

"Girls, I'm going down to the club, can you let yourselves out?," he asked impatiently.

"Mmm, yeah sure boss," Katrina sleepily said.

"Yeah. Thanks for last night. Boss," Chelsea whispered, winking at Louis.

Louis shifted uncomfortably, instantly regretting sleeping with the two girls who, in his eyes, were extremely trashy.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you at work tonight," he said before rushing out of the door and heading over to Belushi's, slightly dreading this interview as his hangover was becoming slightly worse. Louis regretted drinking so much and snorting so much coke last night, but at least it was fun while it lasted. He stepped into his office which was in the basement of the club and settled down at his desk. Louis glanced at the clock and realised he had ten minutes before the boy was due to arrive, so he lit up a cigarette and sat back in his chair lethargically.

Harry

Although this was only an interview for a barman at a nightclub, Harry had been going over the kinds of things that he would say as he got the bus to Belushi's. It was easy to find, situated in Camden Town, north London. He hopped off the bus, just a five minute walk from the club and he walked in a hurried pace, not wanting to be a minute late.

When he initially walked through the doors of the nightclub, he was overwhelmed at how big and modern it was. He walked through the bar which was on the top floor and headed towards a sign at the top of a spiral staircase that said 'basement, dancefloor and office this way'.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he observed his surroundings and looked out onto the massive dancefloor. Ahead, at the back of the downstairs basement, he could see a small black door with a sign saying 'managers office' on it. He nervously approached the door which had a small rectangular glass window on it which allowed him to just about see through the door.

Before his eyes, Harry saw a young man of around 25 with his feet on his desk, slowly drinking a coffee and taking long drags on a cigarette. The first thing Harry noticed was his tanned skin and light brown hair which was styled into a quiff. Harry was entranced, watching how his thin, pink lips wrapped around that cigarette, drank from that coffee mug and how his bottom lip was occasionally dragged underneath his top front teeth, biting down on it.

Harry had no idea how long he had been staring through that window. It felt like forever. Harry decided there and then that if the man he saw before him were to be working with him daily, this job would be so much more desirable.

Staring at how his long eyelashes moved as the man at the desk blinked, Harry quickly jumped back as he realised he had a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. His cheeks flushed with utter embarrassment. The man got up and walked towards the door with a smirk on his face.

"Having a good look were you? You know, I've heard that it's rude to stare," Louis said to Harry as he opened his office door to him.

"Uhh- Um, I'm sorry. I was just, um, checking I was, um, in the right place," he whispered quietly whilst he could feel his whole face turning pink.

"Of course you were. Shall we start this interview or would you rather continue to act like a blushing thirteen year old schoolgirl?" Louis snapped, whilst ushering him into his office. Harry's face flushed the darkest shade of pink as he squirmed into a seat opposite Louis' desk.

Louis

Louis sat down at his desk opposite the tall, curly haired boy. There was something about the pair of big green eyes that had been staring at him observantly through the glass window in his door that intrigued Louis enormously. Harry was undeniably very attractive, wearing tight black skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Louis had noticed a littering of tattoo's up his long arms and two dove tattoos peeking out the top of his tshirt. Tattoos were his weakness. There was just something he couldn't put his finger on that was exciting about Harry. Louis no longer felt resentful about having to wake up early to come down to this interview. He was very intrigued indeed.

"Right, Harry, I'm Louis Tomlinson and as you know I'm the manager of this club. You said in your application that you're looking for a summer job right? Why did you choose to apply to work at Belushi's?" he said looking to Harry, giving him his full attention now.

"Uh yeah, I'm home from uni for the summer and I'm living in my parents house while they're away. They've gone to Thailand for three months on some sort of midlife crisis trip so I basically just need the money and something to keep myself busy this summer," Harry said, trying to remain calm and collect himself after the embarrassing encounter that just took place outside.

"I see," Louis said, skimming through Harry's application form. "You've put here that you have basic bar skills, people skills and work well in a team?" Louis asked, smirking at the rather cliche terms.

"Uh, yeah, I've worked in a few bars before and erm, I guess I can work well with other people and chat to customers too," Harry said nervously, not understanding why he felt so embarrassed or why he was stuttering so much under Louis' gaze.

Normally, Louis wouldn't hire someone who had such minimal bar skills but there was something about Harry, and he felt that he couldn't let this one slip.

"Right, sure. Alright Harry, this all looks good," Louis said, continue to skim read the form infront of him. "Oh one last thing, are you in a relationship?" he asked.

Harry choked from the sudden direct question that he was being asked, cheeks flushing again.

"Oh, erm, uh no. No I'm not," he nervously said. He couldn't understand why he was being asked such a personal question in a job interview.

"Good," Louis said, staring Harry directly in the eyes with a small smile on his lips and an unreadable look in his eye. "Stuff like that can get in the way of people's attention at work."

"Oh. Yeah of course. I can assure you I'll be one hundred percent dedicated to this job, if I get it that is," Harry said, feeling a pang of disappointment that he was only being asked about his relationship status for work reasons. He quickly brushed off this feeling of unfamiliar jealousy and turned his attention back to trying desperately to clinch the job.

"I'll also work whatever hours necessary, overtime, whatever you need Sir," he said.

Louis' eyes suddenly darted upwards to Harry. There was something about the way he had said 'Sir' that made somewhere deep inside him clinch. He had never experienced these types of feelings and he was intrigued, if a bit confused. His hangover started to re-emerge and Louis decided to wrap things up.

"Is that so. Well Harry, I'm gonna give you a trial shift tonight, as Saturday is one of our busiest nights and we'll go from there. Be here at seven sharp," Louis informed.

"Ah thank you so much! I'll be here on the dot I promise!" he said frantically as Louis stood up to shake his hand and signal that he was free to leave. Harry stood up and turned around to leave, with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Oh and Harry, I like it when you call me Sir," Louis said, eyes penetrating deep into Harry's, a serious expression on his face.

Harry blushed and gave a quick wave before stumbling awkwardly out of the door. Louis didn't know quite why he enjoyed making Harry uncomfortable and watching him blush, but he got a thrill out of it. He leaned back into his chair with a small smirk on his lips, he was looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry

It was 6:45pm and Harry jumped off the bus and nervously walked in the direction of Belushi's. He had spent the most part of the day replaying the events of this morning's interview and was left feeling perplexed. What was it about Louis that had made him feel so nervous and made him act all stuttery? He was feeling anxious as he walked inside the entrance to the club.

As he stepped in, two attractive girls were behind the bar washing up some glasses. He approached them, trying to act confident.

"Hiiii. I'm here for my trial shift, my names Harry," he said.

Both girls looked him up and down and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Chelsea, come here, I'll give you an apron," the blonde girl said seductively to him. She reached underneath the bar and grabbed a black apron with the trademark 'Belushi's' sign on it. Chelsea chucked the apron at him and smiled.

"Don't look so nervous man, Louis told us you were starting tonight and we promised to take your under our wing. I'm Katrina but call me Kat," the dark haired girl said.

They were both stunning girls, he thought to himself. And kind as well. He noticeably relaxed after that.

"Right, if you come behind the bar I'll show you where everything is and what you'll be doing tonight," Chelsea called him over.

He stepped behind the bar and the girls showed him where all the glasses were kept, where all the different types of bottles and drinks were, how to use the beer taps and how to use the cash register. It looked piss easy, he thought to himself and he wondered whether this would be enough of a challenge. His mind quickly darted to his interview that morning and he remembered how Louis looked at him and spoke to him. His cheeks flushed.

The first few hours of his shift were spent behind the bar, making drinks, chatting to customers and washing glasses. The club was heaving, and this was only the upstairs section of it. He wondered what it was like downstairs. At around 10:30pm, Kat nipped downstairs to hand over some supplies to the girls working in the basement bar. When she returned, she put her hands to Harry's ear and shouted over the loud music.

"Louis wants to have a word with you in his office!" she yelled over the volume. Harry's relaxed feeling suddenly left and he tensed up anxiously. "Okay, thanks."

He made his way through the crowd and headed down the spiral staircase. Fuck, he thought upstairs was busy but it was nothing compared to down here. The basement was heaving with people dancing, buying drinks and grinding on the dancefloor. Heat radiated throughout the room. He pushed through the sweaty bodies and walked towards Louis' office. Just as he was about to knock, he saw through the window that Louis was not alone. A taller man with tanned skin and black quiffed hair was sat opposite Louis, where Harry had been sat only hours ago. He was leaning forward over the desk and moved his head in a swift motion to the left along the desk. As he leant back, Harry peered through the window and saw that he had just snorted a line of something, probably cocaine. As the dark haired boy let his head fall back on his chair whilst smiling, it was now Louis' turn to take some. Louis mirrored his actions, snorting one line and then another before looking up at the window. Harry froze.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he muttered to himself as Louis approached the door.

"Why is it that I always catch you spying on me, Harry?" he asked with an unreadable expression. Zayn gathered some things from the desk, and made his way to the door.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow Lou for that, um thing, yeah?" he mumbled.

"Absolutely, see you Zayn," Louis said giving him a brief pat on the shoulder. Zayn walked swiftly out of the room and Louis turn to look intently at Harry. "Right Harry, have a seat."

He nervously sits down at the seat occupied by Zayn a few minutes ago. Louis doesn't sit down and paces back and forth behind Harry. Harry daren't look at him.

"So Harry, how are you finding it so far? Katrina tells me you're doing a good job. Even chatting up a few female customers," he says as he watches Harry's cheeks turn pink. God, he loves making Harry act this way.

"Oh, yeah I'm finding it great thanks. I've just been having general chitchat with all the customers really. Male and female," Harry says slowly, trying desperately to keep his cool.

"Well that's all very well Harry, but that's not what I've heard. No, Kat tells me you've been very flirty tonight," Louis says, putting his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders while the shy boy in front of him stares straight ahead, eyes wide. Harrys not sure where this is going, was he in some sort of trouble for being charming to the customers? What had he done wrong?

Louis' hands were still on Harry's shoulders while he slowly lowered his mouth to the younger boy and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear and whispered, "I'm going to ask you not to do that again Harry. Do you understand?" Louis gently held Harry's face from behind and turned it to the side so he could look him in the eye. Harry was terrified, but not in a bad way. He didn't feel like Louis would hurt him, but at the same time he did. And the idea was so arousing. Harry had never had these kinds of feelings about a man and he didn't know what was going on, but he let the situation run it's course.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"You understand, what?" Louis asked, still holding Harry's face gently, looking into his bright green eyes.

"I understand, Sir," Harry said obediently.

Before Harry had a chance to think, Louis released his face from his grasp so Harry was back to looking straight ahead of him. Louis placed his fingertips underneath the collar of the young boy's black shirt and slowly tugged it to the side, in order for his neck and collarbone to be exposed. Louis leant down to place his lips on Harry's smooth, porcelain skin. He kissed him gently, twice, before gently biting down just above his collarbone, sucking his skin slowly and leaving a large red mark. It felt like he was marking his territory, Harry thought. He let his eyes close and he allowed himself to drop his head backwards, leaning on Louis' shoulder. He'd never felt so turned on and the intense slow speed that Louis was working his lips along his neck made the whole thing erotic as hell. Harry could feel his trousers tightening around his crotch and he let out a series of moans as Louis continued to kiss up his neck, lightly tugging on his earlobe.

"Mmm, oh God", Harry groaned, and just as he did so, Louis removed his lips from Harry and walked towards the door, opening it.

"That will be all Harry, you should get back to work now, the girls will be needing you upstairs," Louis said dismissively. Harry slowly got up from his chair and stumbled over to the door in a state of shock. As Harry was leaving the room, Louis shouted after him, "Harry, you've got the job by the way." Harry nodded and walked upstairs to get back to work, going up the spiral staircase with a small smile on his lips. He was in a genuine state of perplexion and he loved every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Louis

Louis watched Harry leave his office and head over to walk up the spiral staircase. He noticed a small smile that tugged against the younger boy's lips and couldn't help but smile himself. There was a sort of innocence about Harry that excited him. It was clear that Harry was a straight sort of boy who hadn't been involved in the type of lifestyle that Louis lead. He smirked to himself, imagining the the sordid things he wanted to do to Harry and picturing the state of utter shock and pleasure he could make him feel.

He gathered his things off the desk, snorting the last line of coke before placing his phone and keys into his pocket. Louis was feeling buzzed. He made his way through the club and up the stairs and headed towards the bar where the two girls and Harry were cleaning up. It was now 12:45pm and people were starting to leave. He walked over to the bar to see how they were getting on.

"You guys doing okay? How busy has it been tonight?" he asked, speaking quickly. Katrina and Chelsea were no stranger to Louis' habits and clearly knew that he was feeling up from the cocaine.

"Yeah fine, we've been pretty busy actually. People seem to be drifting out now though so we're starting to clear up," Chelsea said whilst concentrating on putting some glasses away.

"Excellent. Good job. I'm having people over to mine tonight if you're all up for it," Louis said to the three of them but keeping his eyes fixed on Harry. Kat and Chelsea giggled excitedly, remembering the events of last night and the amazing time they had. Louis is always such a good host, supplying unlimited amounts of everything and it was a given that going to one of his get togethers meant a wild night was ahead.

"Yes! We'll head over once we're done locking up," Kat said excitedly, winky at him. Louis gave her a stern look, trying to convey to her that the three of them hooking up the night before was a one off.

"Right. And what about you, Harry?" he said, eyes locking Harry's gaze, green eyes staring back at him with a look of timidity in his eyes. Louis loved when he looked that way.

"Oh, erm, yeah I guess I could come for a little while," he said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"You can get a lift with us honey," Chelsea said, giving him a quick squeeze on the arm. Louis felt a twang of possessiveness inside of him which was quickly overtaken by the excitement at the realisation that he'd have Harry in his home within the hour. Harry exuded vulnerability which he liked. He liked how impressionable he was and the power he had over him. How he could make Harry feel and act in noticeable ways.

"Excellent, I'll be seeing you all shortly then," he said, only looking at Harry before he turned on his heel and headed out of the club, clambering into his car. He really was in no state to drive but this never stopped Louis before. He sped along the streets of north London before pulling up at his house. After exiting his car, he walked up the steps to his stylish apartment. Before he'd even unlocked the door his apartment, he could already smell the strong aroma of cannabis and he immediately knew who was inside. Louis turned the key in the lock, greeted by heavy fumes in the air. Sitting on the couch was Louis roommate, and well, friend/fuck buddy/wingman/ex.

"Louuuissss!" he yelled excitedly, clearly pretty far gone.

"Hi Josh," Louis said nonchalantly, "I'm glad you're in actually. I've invited some people over for drinks and what not later, so spread the word, let's invite whoever. I'm in the mood the get fucked if I'm honest."

"Sweet man. I'll send a text to some people now, God, I love how I can always count on you to be in the mood for a good time," Josh said excitedly, hopping up from the couch and flinging his arms around Louis' neck to hug him. Josh and Louis had an odd sort of relationship, they dated when they were in their teens but split up, moved in together two years later and went on to be best friends who now occasionally fuck. For Louis, it was the ideal friendship.

"Alright mate calm down," Louis said laughing, but pressed a quick kiss onto Josh's head as the tall dark haired guy continued to hug him.

Louis pulled away from Josh's hug and went over to the kitchen, getting numerous bottles of vodka, gin and whiskey out and placing them on the table. He set it all out, went for a shower and threw on some black skinny jeans and a light grey loose fitting tshirt. Louis sat on the couch with Josh, sharing a joint and they chatted whilst waiting for people to arrive.

The first people to arrive were a group of Josh's friends, mostly female and some male. They helped themselves to drinks whilst Louis put some music on from his iPod dock.

Harry

After they'd successfully cleared everything away, Harry and the two girls locked up made their way to Chelsea's car. He climbed in the back and let the two girls sit in the front, chattering away to each other. He was preoccupied with nerves and wasn't really listening to the girls, although he was sure he heard them talking about something to do with Louis' skils last night. He couldn't be sure, but that's what it sounded like. Harry couldn't help feel somewhat uneasy about going over to his new bosses house on the first night of his job for drinks and whatever else it would entail. He sat nervously in the back of the car and watched as they pulled up to a posh looking apartment just outside of Camden.

Before he knew it, they were knocking at Louis' door and being let in by a guy called Josh. Harry followed the girls over to sit on the couch and was handed a large glass of vodka and coke. He sipped at it, a little too hastily due to nerves, and was handed another within 5 minutes. Harry had never been one to drink vast amounts but he felt under confident being surrounded by so many people he didn't know. He could see Louis in the kitchen talking to a group of girls, each were laughing hysterically and something he was saying. His train of thought was interrupted by Josh squeezing on the couch next to him.

"You must be the new boy, Louis' told me about you," he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's cheeks went bright pink. How much had he told Josh?

"Oh haha, yeah I just started tonight. Really enjoying it so far," he said laughingly.

"I bet you are," Josh said, "Pretty thing like you. The punters must love you in there. Bet you've had people chatting you up all night." Harry felt a little bit uncomfortable under this guys gaze who was clearly trying to flirt with him. He hadn't had so much male attention before than what he had had in the last twenty four hours.

"Um, something like that," he said, taking a few more gulps before finishing it. Harry was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol creeping up on him now, feeling much more confident in his surroundings.

"I'm just glad to have something to keep myself busy. Louis and all the staff are really nice as well," Harry said.

"He's something that's for sure." "Anyway, I just came over to tell you that Louis asked if you could go and give him a hand in his bedroom, he's trying to find some more speakers to bring out and says they're heavy," Josh said looking at Harry.

"Oh, sure."

Harry knew something was about to happen. He got up and made his way towards a narrow hallway and looked in each room to find Louis. He accidently opened the door on Chelsea making out with a guy on the bed.

"Oh God! I'm sorry," Harry said awkwardly, quickly shutting the door and stumbling into the room opposite. Inside, he saw Louis sitting on the floor, reaching behind into a drawer and pulling something out.

"Hello Harry. Sit down if you like," Louis said patting the space of floor in front of him. Harry sat down. The older boy started unwrapping a parcel in his hand before revealing a small sealed plastic bag of white powder. Harry's heart stopped. He had never been exposed to drugs let alone in the room with someone who was beginning to rack up four lines of it on a book in front of him using a credit card. Louis rolled up a note in his hand, leant forward and swiftly inhaled a line.

"Ahhhhh that's good," Louis said, letting his head fall back at the pleasure. "Do you want to try some Harry?"

Harry froze.

"Erm, no I think I'm alright, thank you though." he said, not knowing what the correct way was to politely turn down class A drugs from his new boss.

"You sure? Just try a little bit. I can promise you you will have never felt so good," Louis said with a dark look in his eye.

Harry didn't know what to do. Louis' persuasive manner was so convincing. He felt the desperate need to impress Louis and he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Erm, okay I guess I could try a little one."

Harry bent down and put the note to his nose. He copied Louis' previous motion and before he knew it, he had snorted his first line. He sat up and felt a sudden rush to his head. This felt sooooooo good. After a couple of minutes of adjusting to it he asked to do another. Louis simply smiled and pushed his curls off his face while he inhaled one more line. The next thing Harry felt was affection. He felt like he needed to touch someone, or be touched and just generally feel.

"You like that don't you," Louis smirked at him.

"Louis, can you come here please?" Harry asked, feeling shocked at his confident and direct question.

"No, come to me."

Harry shuffled his bum along the floor so he was sat next to Louis. He looked into Louis' eyes. He hadn't noticed before how blue they were and that they had a hint of turquoise in them. So beautiful. Louis slowly snaked his hand to the back of Harry's head and lightly grabbed a fistful of his curly hair. With that, he pulled his face towards his own and slowly placed his lips on Harry's. The kiss was light, soft even, before he could feel Louis slowly edging his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues brushed against one another. He suddenly felt those lips pull away from his and when he opened his eyes, Louis was looking straight at him.

"Get on the bed." Louis ordered.

Obediently, Harry got off up the floor and walked over to the bed. He'd began to feel a little woozy and didn't know whether it was from the drugs or what was happening. He leant against the headboard and watched as Louis slowly came over to kneel at the end of the older boy reached over him and undid his belt and button on his jeans. Louis grabbed the bottoms of his jeans by his ankles and pulled them off in a slow pace, all the time keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. He then leant forward to pull off Harry's boxers.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Harry complied, not saying a word. What is happening? What am I doing? He thought. He felt so exposed in his current position and he could feel Louis' eyes on him. Louis moved forward towards him, taking in everything. Harry's cheeks flushed as he felt the older boy place two hands slowly onto his cheeks before leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"You know Harry, I think you've done really well tonight at work, and for that, I'm going to reward you," Louis whispered deeply, "But first let me tell you this - I don't like the way people have been looking at you. I saw you and Josh talking and I noticed the way you blushed. I am the only person who can make you do that, do you understand?"

Harry gulped.

"Y-yeah, I understand," he whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Do you though? Cause I'm not sure that you do. Let me hear you say it. Correctly this time."

"I understand. Sir," Harry squeaked.

Louis smirked at the boys obedience.

"That's better," he said, caressing Harry's ass cheeks. "Just to make sure, I'm going to give you a little reminder of what happens when you disobey me."

Louis continued caressing before raising his hand and spanking it down on Harry's cheek.

"Arggh!" Harry moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through his body. Louis paused for a moment and Harry was almost relieved when he received another spank. And ten more.

"That's. What. Happ. Ens. When. You. Dis. Ob. Ey. Me." Louis said sternly between spanks. Harry could feel his cheeks stinging. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding Harry. But I did say I would reward you for your hard work."

Harry remained silent, standing still on his hands and knees feeling dizzy from the pleasure he felt. He had no idea what was about to happen. Louis got up off the bed and walked over to the headboard where he was face to face with Harry. He stuck out his index and middle finger and placed them at the boy's lips.

"Suck."

Harry began to suck on Louis' fingers, genuinely confused, but so aroused from what was happening. He could feel himself already hard. Louis retracted his fingers from his mouth and moved back to where he was initially leaning behind Harry. Before he could do anything about it, Harry felt a finger pressing at his tight hole. He gasped and the sudden sensation, something he had never felt before. Louis gently eased his index finger into Harry making him groan. It burnt so much. He stilled it inside, not wanting to cause Harry anymore discomfort than he'd already had tonight. After a few moments had passed, Louis began easing his finger in and out at an intense pace. He felt Harry clench around him.

"Relax baby," he soothed, fluttering kisses down Harry's spine.

Harry felt slightly more at ease after that and felt all his muscles loosen. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the unknown pleasure, he felt Louis pull out his finger and hastily thrust in his middle one as well.

"Ohhhhhh fuck!" he moaned.

Louis worked his fingers in and out quickly. He bent his fingertips to a new angle and Harry felt a him hit something that made him moan so loud. Never had he felt such intense pleasure. Everything was amplified and all of his senses enhanced from the cocaine, the experience was utter euphoria. Louis' other hand reached round to wrap around Harry's impressive length. He slowly began to move up and down, and after that Harry was gone. After ten seconds he was coming violently into the older boy's hand, his wrists giving way as he fell face down onto the bed. Louis slowly eased his fingers out of his tight hole and stroked his spine while rode out the aftershocks of his intense orgasm, shuddering on the bed. Just as he was coming down from his high, Louis' hands were on Harry's hips, flipping him onto his back so that he hovered just above his green eyes.

"Did you like that?" he asked, watching Harry's eyes glaze over.

"Fuck. So much. So so much," he said, incoherent in his current state.

Louis smiled and leant down and planted a soft kiss on his lips and tugging Harry's bottom lip with his teeth before standing up to retrieve Harry's boxers and jeans. Harry shakily took them from Louis' hands and dressed himself. He was speechless.

"I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself," Louis muttered whilst placing the the cocaine back into the brown envelope before walking to the bedroom door, "Come back and join us when you're ready."

Louis headed out to rejoin his guests leaving Harry in a state of shock on the bed. He felt so sore sitting down so he decided to wait a few minutes before going back out there. He couldn't get his head around the events of the last hour. I'm not into guys, he thought, although he had never felt such immense pleasure or had such an extreme orgasm from being with a girl. He decided to brush these feelings off and deal with them in the morning. Still feeling up from the cocaine, he looked in the mirror and saw how dilated his pupils were. He felt worried but buzzed. Harry didn't know what to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling his friend Niall's number.

"Hey mate. I'm at a party but I don't feel so great. Would you mind picking me up? Ah you life saver. Thank you man. I'll text you the address. Thank you. Bye."

He ended the call and managed to slip out of Louis' apartment without him seeing. He waited outside, replaying the events of the evening in his head.


End file.
